


Dad Time

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hank, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: After a long week at work, Connor just needs some Dad Time.





	Dad Time

               Hank didn’t even need to look up to know Connor is in serious need of some Dad Time.

               He scans the room, looking for every possible trigger. Gavin is at his desk, but hopefully he’s too wrapped up in his own work to terrorize anyone else. No storms are scheduled to roll in either, and the chances of anyone busting into the police station with a gun were relatively low.

               Hank reaches over, his fingers catching Connor’s sleeve.

               Connor glances up. There’s a touch of uncertainty in his eyes, not enough to make Hank want to take him home early, but enough for Hank to know Connor needs a gentler touch as of right now.

               He looks up at Hank, his eyes almost scared.

               Hank keeps his voice low. “Just thirty more minutes,” he says.

               Connor glances at the clock, just to confirm. It’s telling that he’s not in the best headspace right now that he isn’t even considering his own internal clock. After a moment, he gives a distant nod. “Okay.”

               Hank folds his hand over Connor’s and gives it a loving shake. “Hang in there, Con.”

               Connor nods, squaring his shoulders. When he goes back to his work, he holds his chin a little bit higher.

               Hank ticks off time in five-minute increments. “Just twenty-five more minutes,” “Ten more minutes,” “only five minutes left, kiddo.” It helps keep Connor focused on his work.

               By the time the allotted time is up, Hank calmly rises from his chair and packs up his things, Connor not far behind. He notices Conrad eyeing them from across the office, but doesn’t acknowledge him. He knows Conrad only wants to help—he’s already proved as much judging by the way he’s tried to take care of Connor—but there’s something slightly off about him Hank can’t quite mesh with.

               He doesn’t like the way Conrad is always watching them. It’s like he knows when Connor’s little the second he starts to slip, sometimes even before Connor’s aware. And he does his best to take care of Connor, but the way he studies Connor and sometimes even Hank, never stops making him uneasy.

               Connor doesn’t notice. It’s clear he’s on the downward slide. It’s a miracle he made it as long as he did. As they leave, Hank places a comforting hand between his shoulder blades, and Connor melts into the touch.

               Connor curls up the second he’s in the car and busies himself by playing with the buttons on his suit jacket.

               “I know, kiddo.” Hank says as he starts up the car. “We’re going home.” He gives Connor a gentle nudge. “Ready to go see Sumo?”

               “I like dogs.” Connor murmurs. His voice has started to shake.

               “I know you do.” Hank puts the car into drive and heads home. It’s barely a minute before Connor lays his head on the console, and that’s when Hank resigns himself to driving with one hand on the wheel the rest of the way home.

               When they finally make it home, Connor has completely checked out. His eyes are half-open, his thumb in his mouth.

               Hank chuckles. If he didn’t know that androids don’t sleep, he’d feel bad about waking Connor up. Poor fella looks so tuckered out.

               “Come on, short stuff.” Hank says, shaking Connor’s shoulder. “I’m too old to carry you.”

               Connor nods sleepily. Can androids feel physically exhausted? Hank has half a mind to look further into that later.

               Sumo greets them at the door, and Connor immediately drops to the floor to pet him.

               Hank shuts the door behind them. Sumo has now taken to licking Connor’s face. It’s nice to see Connor laughing, so Hank decides to leave them be for now.

               All Hank has to do is approach the couch for Sumo to come running. He bounds over and jumps up, leaving little room for his humans as he stretches out. Any remaining space is taken up by Connor, who is quick to curl up and snuggle into Sumo’s fur.

               That leaves Hank to settle on the arm of the couch. But as he runs his hand through Connor’s hair, he finds he can’t be mad.

               Honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
